


Deceptive

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Community: whr_drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Robin is deceptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptive

**Author's Note:**

> WHR_drabbles: loaded gun(s) challenge.

There is something appealing about Robin: a charm, an innocence, a genuine affection for others. She wins them over, trying to belong, but never anything other than what she is.

Robin is slight, her hands delicate, her eyes huge and full of thoughts Amon doesn't wish to guess at. She is young, still, so very young, and Amon ruthlessly squashes every flicker of protectiveness he feels towards her.

Everything about Robin is deceptive, from her dreamer's eyes to her soft voice. Sometimes, Amon thinks that Robin would be a kind mistress to those under her spell.

He reminds himself that Robin is no child, no innocent. He must remember than Robin is a loaded gun.


End file.
